Alex's Exile
by LeonDesdichard
Summary: Alex mentions nick's accident but they never mention of what went on while nick was in the hospital, while Harry was mad, or about what was going on. I changed Alex's age to that of 16 instead of 15 and Claire is 15 years old please comment on this story and tell me what you truly think of my story and don't worry I'm not done yet working on 2nd chapter now sincerely Leon LJR
1. Harry's Fury

MCLEODS DAUGHTERS

Alex's Exile

Alex's P.O.V. Chapter 1 Alex - 16 years old

NICK! Alex yelled as he awoke in both a cold sweat ,I guess I must have nodded off alex thought but then his blood chilled and I froze as I first heard and then saw hustling footsteps when I following the sound of the front door of the hospital opening which terrified me a good bit after looking over to see that it was 3 o'clock nearly 4 o'clock in the morning.

The smartest thing to do would probably have been to have called the police but like my father had said to me months ago at the hospital at which nick had been rushed to as a result of... Well my stupid teenager attitude of living in the moment. Harry had said to me after he had gotten me a hotel room and a ride home tomorrow , at which I jumped at for I didn't want to see my little brother nick for the main reason being that I had nearly killed my little bro, even so I had crippled him, with that bulls help.

Though my mother was nowhere to be seen I knew where she was to be found, with nick. Harry would not allow me to see my little brother, but it was better this way I could not have faced him anyhow. Then before leaving me at the hotel room all by my lonesome he yelled after back handing me then grabbed my shirt and yelled at me cold rage in his eyes, I would not be surprised if before I went home tomorrow at the chance of having a black eye at least.

" DAMN ITALEX! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO NO LYING!?" " HUH"!? WELL ANSWER ME !" Harry yelled but I didn't respond , due to the one pure fact that I was so ashamed of what i had managed to do . For I had not in not even a days time nearly killed my little brother nick and then I felt an indescribable force connect with the left side of my face , but I was not surprised for I had known that Harry was bound to hit me by the end of the night.

Then at this moment in time I felt my shirt ripped off my back then hearing Harry's belt removed from his waist I knew what was coming. Dad! Alex this is just a little taste of how much trouble you are in! You've almost certainly crippled nick! Scared both your mother and me to death, so you might as well take this whipping willingly cause it won't be pretty if you don't.

As Harry walked towards me grabbing me by the arm shoving me up against the wall I struggled against him which was probably the worst mistake that I could have possibly done.

ALEX YOU'RE GOING TO GET A BELT LASHING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND THEN WHEN YOU GET BACK TO KILARNEY YOU WILL PACK ALL OF YOUR THINGS AND THEN GET YOUR HORSE AND HEAD TOWARDS DROVERS RUN BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE YOU'LL BOTH BE LIVING, STAYING, AND WORKING UNTIL I CAN STAND TO EVEN LOOK AT YOU! DAD!

I MEAN IT ALEX!YOURE NOT GOING UNPUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTIONS THIS TIME! ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN STUPIDITY AND YOUR DAMN IRRESPONSIBILITY THAT HAS PUT NICK IN THE HOSPITAL! AND IT'S ALSO ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND ITS YOUR OWN DAMNED FAULT THAT NICK WIIL MOST LIKELY BE PARALYZED OR EITHER CRIPPLED FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!

Then all I felt was a white hot pain on my back that seemed to last for hours but I didn't utter a word for if I did then the pain would only have intensified for Harry had told both ... Nick and me one day that Ryan's especially me as a result of being i older could not show pain and that we would, mainly focusing on me during this statement as he had said that we would have to "Suck it up."

As I lay stretched out my stomach upon the bed glaring at my father who at this moment chose to turn around and enraged at me yelled angrily about how he couldn't believe at how I even had the gall to glare at my father" after which he whipped me on the back ten more times, which reopened the bloody sores from just moments ago, but I had earlier forbade myself from showing any reaction to pain, the pain was unbearable as he walked out to the car, leaving me wondering what sort of punishment was coming next from Harry, but he suddenly reappeared at the doorway with something for me to change into tomorrow.

Then turning on his heel Harry said not even looking in my direction " you should thank your mother she was the one who had both the generosity and kindness to grab you a pair of clothes to wear in the morning." Then after stopping at the door he stopped then said to me " The Mcleods will be here at ten o'clock tomorrow morning so you had better be ready to go by then, and dont you dare ask for the mcleods to buy you breakfast on the way to Kilarney tomorrow don't you dare beg and don't accept any offer of food on the way.

Also there is one more thing that I want you to both understand I'm in no way dis inheriting you nut if you show up on Kilarney without either Claire , jack or anyone from Drovers Run you had better run, because I will lay into you if you even come within a hundred yards of Kilarney do you understand me boy?!

Yes sir... I muttered before I saw darkness begin to surround me because of all of the pain from both my back and from the blow to my face that I had received earlier that night from Harry.

Then as Harry began to close the hotel room door said one last thing before I lost consciousness " And don't you even dare make an attempt towards running away because remember that Killarney has the chopper. Then all I saw was darkness as I lost consciousness as I was then overcome by the immense pain of the sores upon my back caused by my fathers belt.


	2. Enter Jack and Claire McLeod

Chapter 2 Enter Jack and Claire McLeod

Do you think he's even out of bed yet, Claire said laughing then added its kind of sad if you really think about it dad, wait who is that on the porch of the hotel? I think it's Alex, jack mcleod replied to his 15 year old daughter Claire . Alex! Alex! Jack yelled at me yelled at me immediately getting my attention but as soon as I saw who it was I did a half-smile, overjoyed at seeing someone that I knew.

When jack had gotten close enough to see my face he took one look and then hustling up towards me grabbed my face to get a better look at both the black eye and the bruising. What happened boy? What kind of hell did you raise this time? Jack asked with a toothy grin, one which I didn't return. Well come on boy lets go get the rest of your stuff. This is all my stuff I replied solemnly and then jack asked the question that I had hoped he would not ask but, of course he had a right to know.

" Where's Nick? Jack said curious, remembering that Harry's sons had both earlier this week disappeared mysteriously. Alex responded after a pause in a very controlled voice, " He's with mom and dad I stated honestly and then walked toward the car only to hear a remark from Claire which was " hey who redid your face I think I'll send them some flowers to thank them." A comment that made my blood boil so without meaning to I replied " Shut up Claire," and then I got into the front seat of jacks truck.

Jack knew that there was something wrong with Alex he had seen it in his eyes, a sadness caused by an experience a really bad one. The cause of which was probably the explanation for the reason why Alex's younger brother Nick wasn't around. It would probably even shed some light on why when Alex's father Harry had called late into the night yesterday around midnight.

Harry , had been and during the entire call been blind with fury , so angry that Jack had immediately felt pity for whoever the person was that Harry was ready to kill. After, this , Harry had then ,almost nearly commanding Jack to allow his son Alex to both stay and work at Drovers Run. Jack had agreed, mainly due to the fact being that Harry most likely at this moment been unable to see anything but the color red.


	3. A Ride Towards Difference

Chapter 3

It was nearly dark when they reached Killarney, and so while Claire went to help alex get his things from his room while jack went to get fox which was my 3 year old horse that was too brilliant for his own good like me. " Alright Ryan what's going on Claire commented , pointedly, and Alex knew that there was probably no way that even his best mate would understand, so he said nothing.  
Then all of a sudden I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head as I was hit with something which caused me to then turn around in anger. " what the heck Claire !" I yelled at her before glaring at her angrily, but I reined it in so that I wouldn't on accident tell about nick.  
" oh look he finally speaks!" She yelled back angrily then continued by saying, " look you haven't said a word the entire time since me and dad picked you up , and where's nick I know that he left with you!"  
Drop it Claire I said to her wishing that I could just vanish from where I was sitting at that very moment so as to avoid Claire's questions about what I'd done accidentally to nick, it took nearly everything in me not to stutter when I had responded with the sharp retort that I had said earlier.  
What do ya mean drop it? Where is he alex where is nick?  
Claire I heard jack McLeod say in a deep voice which meant not to cross him, if alex doesn't want to talk about it then he doesn't want to talk about it, so leave him be, got it?  
Yeah I got it, I heard Claire mumble almost nearly in a whisper.


	4. Sorry

sorry that it's been taking me so long to both continue and to write on my fanfictions. I have been very busy becuase a family friend was just found out to have developed cancer in four more places. Also I'm even working on a G. I. Joe Renegades story in honor of all of the G.I. Joe series


	5. Drover's Run

Immediately upon reaching the McLeod residence I smelled some extraordinary smell, Meg's cooking. When we reached the dinner table I ate as if someone were going to take all of my food away from me. I made sure that I didn't eat too rapidly so as to avoid raising Jack Mcleod's suspicion.

As soon as dinner was finished I headed out towards the guest room which would be mine until further notice. That's when I heard a knock upon the door and I desperately searched for a shirt and put it on just as Mr. McLeod entered.

Hey can we talk alex? Mr. McLeod asked me but I could tell that if we didn't have this talk right now we would later. Uh yeah sure," I responded trying to hide all of the exhaustion in my voice.

As I walked over and sat on the bed trying to walk without showing how much pain I was in. My efforts didn't go unnoticed.

For mr McLeod noticed immediately that which I hadn't, the blood that had been accumulated upon the back of my shirt.

" would you believe that I fell down the stairs," I asked along with a look of both shame and embarrassment at having been found out by Mr. McLeod like this.

"Let me see the damage Alex," Mr. McLeod stated, more worried at how bad it might happen to be rather than at how I'd hidden it from everybody.

" really it's not that bad" I lied in an attempt towards trying to persuade jack McLeod that he had no need to see the terrible damage that my very own father had done to my back.

"Alex" jack McLeod said with a tone that clearly screamed " now!"

The next part was easier said then done when I attempted towards removing the shirt upon my back. As I unbuttoned the shirt I felt a snag near the back, my shirt was stuck to the bloody wounds upon my back.

"Come on Alex," Jack said to me in a calm voice, not rushing me but almost in a way trying to comfort me. Then trying in a failed attempt at not allowing tears to fall I uttered.

Uttered the words " my shirt's stuck," accidentally allowing a tear to fall down my face. The reason being due to the fact that I felt ashamed for what I'd done to my own brother and how I felt like a six year old.

" stay here" I heard jack McLeod say to me but I wouldn't have left even if I'd wanted too, drovers run was the only place I had. As soon as jack returned I heard him sit down behind me. " hold still " he told me, and then all of a sudden I felt a cold rag being used on my back.

Which effectively unstuck the shirt from the wounds on my back, but as soon as jack helped me to get out of the shirt he was angry. It was obvious from the words that he said more to himself than to me. " who did this to you Alex"?


End file.
